foundation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Civil War
The Imperial Civil War (11543 GE–11547 GE) was an intergalactic conflict that broke out in the Galactic Empire between those loyal to the Emperor and his government, against those loyal to the Alliance of Free Planets. With the ascension of Emperor Kandar VII in 11525 GE came a number of reforms which tightened the Empire's control of more autonomous regions. Planets that resisted this were brought under the Emperor's control forcefully, often with atrocities being committed by Imperial troops. However, a gathering of semi-independent leaders who did not want to bend to the Emperor's will established the Alliance of Free Planets in 11543 GE. Although the Alliance initially tried to peacefully coexist with the Empire, its leaders held no illusions. Yulan Jastro, the democratically-elected leader of Rhodia who overthrew the planet's monarchy, was appointed the head of state of the new government. The Empire initially ignored it, but declared war about a month after the Alliance's formation. Prelude The Galactic Empire began tightening its grip on the worlds of the Periphery and Galactic Core alike with the rise to power of Emperor Kandar VII. He was a greedy, power-hungry individual who wanted more power. At the same time, his advisers (largely aristocrats) were manipulating him into making these moves as well, since they also wanted more power. This conspiracy was led by Chancellor Jerril Veerdon, leader of the Council of Lords. Planets that previously enjoyed autonomy were put under direct Imperial control. Local leaders were replaced with the Emperor's chosen Prefects–regional governors–and planetary governors. That eliminated any independence and autonomy that certain worlds might have enjoyed. At the same time, the Imperial military committed atrocities against those who refused or protested. These atrocities shocked the Galaxy as word of them spread, frightening many. On Rhodia, a planet in the Nebula Kingdoms region, a revolution took place against the local king, who was viewed as a corrupt tyrant. The new leader, Yulan Jastro, declared his world's independence from the Empire. Other planets followed him, those which were led by locals that did not want to give up their autonomy and did not want to give in to Emperor Kandar VII. The galactic monarch ordered the Imperial Navy to attack several of these regions, which were pacified, but with many civilian casualties. Kandar VII spent large sums of Imperial credits on improving the military, and instituted conscription to both increase the Empire's troop count and to bring the rebellious systems in line; by drafting their youth. As a result, even more planets began to rebel. President Jastro, seeing the rising rebellions, decided to take advantage of this. He sought to completely abolish the monarchy and replace it with a republic. Inviting the leaders of rebelling worlds to his capital, Rhodia, he gave them an alternative to the Empire: the Alliance of Free Worlds. The new government attempted to coexist with the Empire peacefully, but its leaders knew that war was inevitable. Many Imperial troops stationed on planets that fell under Alliance control defected. Other officers who agreed with the Alliance's cause also defected, bringing ships and mutinying soldiers with them. These formed the backbone of the Alliance Fleet. Year One (11543 GE) Year Two (11544 GE) Year Three (11545 GE) Year Four (11546 GE) Year Five (11547 GE) Aftermath Category:Civil wars